On the Road to Home
by Lansten
Summary: An outsider finds himself thrown into the world of Big Time Rush.  Will his dreams come true, will he find love, or will it all burn to the ground around him.  Follow an original character as his life is turned upside down by the guys of BTR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclosure:

I do not know the persons in this story nor do I know the true sexual preference of any member of Big Time Rush. This is all lies, made up, but keeps reading it gets better. This is my first time posting so let me know what you all think. If this is illegal in your area to read about male/male encounters eg... kissing, hugging, sexing then direct your browser to another site or just don't get caught.

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

* * *

Well, there I was standing in the make-up room of the Thompson Bolling Arena in Knoxville Tennessee. Why you may ask? Simple, I was to be a stand in for someone that had became ill during the day before the concert. Big Time Rush was in town and everyone, including me, was trying to catch a glimpse of them, but to no avail, they were nowhere to be found. I know what you're thinking, "If you're the make-up artist then why have you not seen them?" Simple, I was only working on the opening act of the night. Big Time Rush kept to themselves, especially when in an arena of this size it was too easy for fans to get to them. So, I was to be on the sidelines. I could handle that; at least I could hear the concert from here.

I had just finished up with the last minute touches when I heard someone saying... "How in the hell did you manage to get a black eye?" The response was a practiced answer from what I could hear which was "I ran into the door because I was not used to being in such a small dressing room!"

As I looked around the corner there stood Carlos and Kendall from BTR, and to his credit Carlos really had a shiner. I cleared my head of the fan in me that was screaming... "OH MY GOD IT'S CARLOS AND KENDALL!," and said... "Excuse me, but I could help you cover that up. I know by the time you make it back to your dressing room you would have to be on stage, and this could just stay between the three of us what do you say?" Much to my surprise Carlos grabbed Kendall's hand, pulled him in the room, sat down in the chair, and looked at me. So I went to work with a little bit of orange to balance out the blackness of the bruise, and some concealer you could barley notice that he had a black eye at all.

"Wow, you're really good at this..." Carlos spoke with a bit of awe in his voice.

"You can't tell anyone what you have seen or heard about this. If it were to get out to the press we could be in trouble because they just love to make up stories about us." Kendall added, leaving no doubt in my mind that he meant what he said.

"I know that Kendall." I stated. "I promise I will not tell anyone at all, and if I have to sign something I will. However, Carlos, you should really think about having your dressing room door removed so you can avoid this in the future because orange is not a color most make-up artists keep with them. It just so happens that I was doing a shoot for a Halloween ad is why it was still in here."

Then the magic words of "BTR to the stage" were heard. They left, but not before thanking me again, and asking if I would be at the after party and if not then I was personally invited because I had saved them some time and not asked any questions. Well, who was I to argue sure I was going to go. Little did I know that this decision would change my life forever.

The concert was a huge hit. There was so much energy in the arena, I think you could have powered the east coast. As I packed up my case, I could hear the opening number starting which made me hurry that much more to try to catch a glimpse of the group. Yes, I admit it I am a huge BTR fan, and being that close to Carlos and not swooning was a major thing for me. You see I have had this crush on Carlos from the moment that I saw their show on TV. My best friend in cosmetology as well as my teacher knew about this. That is one reason why I am here because my teacher pulled some strings to get me an apprenticeship at the arena.

Of course, I would have never let on to either Kendall or Carlos, but I was so nervous being that close to Carlos's angelic face, and those kissable lips and not being able to do anything about it. I did notice I was being stared at more than normal by Kendall. I don't know if he was just trying to figure me out, or if he caught me staring and drooling in my head at Carlos. On the other hand, maybe he thinks he can get me at the party and embarrass me in front of everyone there.

Wait, no bad thoughts, he would not do that would he? I could see it now when giving a thank you speech to the tour group; he could thank the "little fairy" that helped Carlos out before the show. Then the crowd could laugh at my humiliation while I go run and hide somewhere to cry my eyes out. Well, I will just show up then leave before that could happen so at least it did not seem that I was ungrateful of the invitation.

About the time I had decided on my course of action I heard the words, "Thank you and Goodnight Knoxville." I had missed the show because of my stupid daydreaming. Oh well, at least I saw Carlos, I could live with that. How little did I know that my fears would only increase before the party was even underway.

Yes, I went to the party, and what a party it was. Everyone was there, and everyone was important except for me. Talk about a duck out of water, I sure felt it. Carlos had introduced me to the other guys after I arrived then was rushed off to another part of the party for pictures and interviews. After that, I did not see him for several hours.

Yes, I was going to leave, but I just could not do that without trying to say goodbye to all of them for the invite to the party. I was on my way to the back of the room where I thought they could be, and passed the bathroom and could hear shouting over the music so my bladder then decided we had to go. Very slowly, I opened the door to see a horrible sight. A dark streak then blood splattered on the floor and a cracking sound. There was only one thing to do at that point.

* * *

I hit the floor and looked around to see what was going on. There was two dark headed men in a very heated fight one had a busted lip the other must have broken something with that crack sound. Who are these two was all I could think, because they were moving so fast. Then it happened one tripped over my feet and hit his head on the wall and was out like a light. Then it hit me no not who it was but something hit me in the head and I was out the only thing I remember hearing was "No don't, he's with me!" then I was out.

I woke later with a warm feeling on my left side and a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I could see very little out of my eyes due to the pain in my head, but could make out dark hair on my left and a body beside me breathing. That was good or so I thought the next thing was someone saying..."He's waking up, he's waking up hurry go and get the doc!"

"Not so loud I mumbled." Then it hit me I was on a bed with Carlos laying beside me so he was alive and I was alive or at least I felt like I was.

"Finally, you're awake," an older gentleman said. I took him to be doc. "I hope you're a doctor because if your not you better be a bartender because I have a huge headache."

"Yes, I am the staff doctor for BTR. They called as soon as they found out that you had saved Carlos from a very nasty hit, but took the hit instead from security."

"Yeah remind me not to take them on again they don't play fair." I responded.

"Well, let's go ahead and check out your sight, and make sure your going to be ok to release back to the outside world." he chuckled.

The whole time that Doc checked me out Carlos kept his eyes on me. What puzzled me was that I could catch the others looking at him then back to me. Logan finally looked at me one last time before turning towards James and gave him a short nod. "What the hell" I thought.

"Well, you check out ok from a medical stand point just make sure you take it easy for a couple of days." Doc told me. A collective sigh was heard from the room. Then I decided to really astound them.

"So Carlos, do you want to tell me what the hell was going on in the bathroom that made me end up here in this nice comfy bed?" I snickered. The look on his face was like one of those MasterCard commercials explaining how a trip to the bathroom ends up in a bed . . . Priceless. Carlos didn't really speak at first. He just looked at me with concern all over his face. Finally, the first one to speak was Kendall.

"You don't have to tell him anything Carlos he doesn't have to know." Kendall stated. At that moment, Carlos escorted Doc out of the room shut and locked the door.

"I got in a fight earlier today at the arena and it escalated after the party to what you walked in on. That's why I have the black eye that you had to cover up earlier. It's from my ex... he... he was... he tried to blackmail me with a picture of us kissing at my birthday party. He told me that if I did not let him fuck me that he was going to take the photo to the public. I did not want to give in to his demands, and when I tried to take the photo back it happened." Carlos replied.

Carlos's story took its toll on my already fragile state of mind, and I could feel the air being sucked out of the room as Carlos spoke. After he stopped talking, I realized he was starting to cry, so I did what came natural to me, I got up and put my arms around him in a friendly hug to let him know I had a shoulder for him to cry on at that moment.

Now that I think about it, that one gesture broke the room and it ended up in a huge group hug with Carlos the center of it. During this hug I could barley hear Carlos whisper to me, "Thank you for being here."

Once the hug broke, I noticed it was almost four in the morning, and I had to get some rest. I was about to go crazy if I did not get some sleep. I said my good nights to the group and was about to head out the door when Logan stopped me and asked me to stay. While he did that, I could see him nod toward Carlos and James give Logan a thumbs up. Now I was really lost. What was I to do but agree. I mean that bed did feel very good; little did I know that it was going to end up a slumber party so to speak with Carlos and me in the same room. I sat back down on the bed as they started to file out of the room to leave Carlos and I standing there looking at each other. It was then I realized that it was HIS bed that I was sitting on. "I'm so sorry Carlos I will sleep on the couch. I didn't know it was your bed."

"No, no it's ok. I think we are grown up enough to share this huge bed don't ya think?" He asked me.

"Umm yeah, that's fine with me. I will just lay down now and try to sleep." was all I could think of when the thought of, Carlos; I'm in bed with Carlos! That didn't last long because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. Later I woke to feel a head on my shoulder, and opened my eyes to see Carlos asleep on my shoulder.

_'This is nice'_ I thought. _'Very nice, I could get used to this if it were only true.'_ I studied him, his face, his shoulders, and back. He was an Adonis, and I had the pleasure of watching him sleep. I could have died right there and been happy. A faint knock on the door took my eyes away from him to see James and Logan looking in at us. I motioned for them to come on in but keep quiet I pointed to Carlos on that last thought.

By the time they had made it over to the bed I could see the gears in their heads turning together, then I remembered last night the looks they gave each other. Were they out to have us end up in bed? Did they catch me looking at Carlos? My face went from a smile to a frown very quickly I guess because I heard them both say, "Thank goodness we were right about you two."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we saw how Carlos would look at you every so often when we were at the party, and when you ended up on the bed he would not leave your side, so we asked Kendall, and he said he thought he saw you looking at Carlos when you helped him with his eye." was the smug reply from James.

"Well, yeah I was looking at him, but I never would have thought being this far from home I would end up in bed with Carlos Pena, and a sore head." I whispered back to him.

"Hey, its cool man we are kind of hoping that the two of you might like each other because we know you both need someone in your life." James stated to me.

"How do you know that you have on idea about my life?" I responded.

"Sure we do. We called your house when you were out to notify someone of what was going on, and your mom, a very nice lady by the way, just told us so much about you." Was the giggled answer from James.

_'Oh great, he talked to mom, now he probably knows about my first boo boo if she had her way.' _I thought.

"Well, we are going back out in the main room. Breakfast will be here in twenty minutes that's enough time to get him up." James stated as he and Logan walked out of the room to leave me with my mouth hanging open. I did not want to wake Carlos. He looked so cute sleeping there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclosure:

I do not know the persons in this story nor do I know the true sexual preference of any member of *Big Time Rush. This is all lies, made up, but keeps reading it gets better. This is my first time posting so let me know what you all think. If this is illegal in your area to read about male/male encounters eg... kissing, hugging, sexing then direct your browser to another site or just don't get caught.

From Chapter 1

"Sure we do. We called your house when you were out to notify someone of what was going on, and your mom, a very nice lady by the way, just told us so much about you." Was the giggled answer from James.

_'Oh great, he talked to mom, now he probably knows about my first boo boo if she had her way.' _I thought.

"Well, we are going back out in the main room. Breakfast will be here in twenty minutes that's enough time to get him up." James stated as he and Logan walked out of the room to leave me with my mouth hanging open. I did not want to wake Carlos. He looked so cute sleeping there.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_'How could I wake this beauty before me?'_ I thought, with a million ways coming to mind, but I figured a gentle shake and maybe a kiss on the cheek would work. Little to my amusement when I kissed his cheek he rolled onto my chest, and was almost completely on top of me. Now is the time to panic I thought, due to the reminder below my waistline had to let me know. _'Now is not the time to show off my business...'_ I thought, so I did the only thing I could think of, I shoved him off of me, and hopped out of bed. That definitely worked, because he suddenly jumped up out of bed with his boxers on. He looks at me, then down at himself, then back at me again, and grabs the blanket off the bed. I chuckle at him because we slept that way all night, and now he wants to be modest.

"Breakfast is ready in the main room..." I said. To my surprise, he says thank you, and proceeds to dress in the bathroom and leave the room for food. _'That went well...'_ I thought to myself. _'Yeah, about as well as a root canal in a dentist office.'_ I proceeded to dress and headed to the main room to face the firing squad. Much to my surprise, I was met with smiles from all, but Carlos who just set there with his bowl of cereal, and would not look at me. Taking the offered plate, I set down by Kendall and started to nibble at my toast, pushing my eggs from one side of the plate to the other never meeting anyone's gaze, afraid that if I did I would be severally shocked. When Kendall leaned over and whispered in my ear, "What's going on? I thought that you two had hit it off?" My only reply was, "So did I, but I guess I was wrong."

After finishing my toast, due to the fact my stomach was about to flip-flop, I excused myself, thanked everyone including Carlos, and proceeded toward the door. I was startled half way toward the door, when a voice called out to me. "Would you like to go out to the mall with us? We are starting a tradition of going to every mall that we can hit, and buy one thing to remind us of this place?" Logan asked.

"Um well, I don't think that would be a good idea due to the fact I am supposed to take it easy, and I don't really feel like everyone wants me here." As I spoke, all that I could see the look of fear, or was it heartache cross Carlos's face. Then, in a split second he jumped up, and said, "Yes, we ALL are going out to the mall, and you WILL go with us!"

_'Who am I to argue with that? Carlos Pena has commanded it, so shall it be...'_ ran through my head. Everyone proceeded to put their plates on the cart, grab their coats, and we were out of the room and on our way to the rental that would take us to the mall.

On the way down the elevator, I swear I could feel Carlos trying to read my mind as to what I really thought about him. Who was I to kid? I already loved him, and knew that we would never have a chance. Once we reached the parking lot, it was like a circus trying to load all of us in the SUV. I felt like a sideshow, and was waiting for the announcer to say, "Let's hear it for the clowns," but instead, we made it in the truck, and of course I was left sitting next to Carlos. Who to my surprise, held my hand, and made it look as though it was an accident to the rest of the guys, which was obvious to everyone, except, maybe the driver. I was about to move my hand, but I heard Carlos whisper; "Please I need this right now, I'm sorry about earlier."

Well that did it again; I was his to do with whatever he needed. How I can so easily become putty in his hands, I may never know, but I could tell he was dealing with many demons inside, so I just held on and kept my eyes on the road passing by. Shopping with BTR is like a trip to the zoo, everyone knows not to feed the animals, but they do anyway. Yeah, shopping was like a 20 course meal for these guys. I, on the other hand, gave up two hours into the trip, and was in the Build-A-Bear Workshop making a bear to remember the trip by.

As I was picking out the bear I heard a few gasps, and looked around, and there was the gang as I liked to call them, shopping bags on all arms, and looking like they were ready to build one of everything in the store. As I picked up my bear, a store employee approached me and politely asked me to leave the store due to the fact it was closing for the group. As she spoke, James must have overheard her, because he was at my side in a flash. "He's with us," James told her, "and he will not be leaving."

Well that did it my bear now had a name, James. James was what ended up being my polar bears name that I built along with the other four "children" in the store we had a blast stuffing, fluffing, and dressing the animals.

I was surprised to see that Carlos had picked the same bear and the same clothing as mine had on. When we left the store and was back in the SUV Carlos looked at me and said, "The bear I made is named Mischa Lee. Mischa, because if I ever have children my child will be named Mischa, and Lee because I know that's your middle name."

_'Great, mom had told them everything about me. Just what I needed, but how sweet was that? I mean come on I could have just melted in the seat then.'_ Therefore, I did the only thing that felt right, I took his hand, held it, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I hope the bear can keep you company on that long road that you will be traveling before you reach home."

Once we were back at the hotel and settled in the room, Carlos took me back to the bedroom and asked me to sit on the bed to talk. When I looked at his face my heart broke, here was the idea of perfection that millions of girls and boys would give anything to be this close to, and he was hurting. I reached over and gathered him into my arms, just before the tears started to flow from his eyes, at first one or two trickled out, then a full out stream in-between sobs I made out the words, "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I want to get to know you better, and have you kiss me."

Ever so slowly, I leaned down to his face, cupped his chin in my hand, and wiped away his tears looking into those red, wet eyes; I gently placed a kiss on his lips to let him know that I was here, and that I cared for him. The kiss was more than that though; it was as if the world stood still. I could feel myself floating away, almost as if a cosmic experience had just happened.

When I broke away from the kiss Carlos looked at me and smiled, not the "I'm Carlos Fucking Pena worship me smile," but the I'm Carlos, and I need someone in my life to help me and love me. Why had my road home all of a sudden taken a dead halt at this crossing, I don't really know, but I know one thing, I will not burn this bridge unless I have to.

Looking into each other's eyes, I felt that all the walls between us were suddenly washed away. We just held each other until one of us must have drifted off because the next thing I felt was a hand on my face gently tracing the outline of my bone structure. As my sleepy eyes opened, Carlos was still here, we were under a blanket, and the lamp was on. "When did you get the blanket on us?" I asked.

"I didn't do it. When I woke up it was on both of us. One of the guys must have done it." He replied.

"Which reminds me, I need to thank the guys for letting us have our space to get to know each other." I said with a smile.

* * *

While Carlos and I were asleep in the bedroom, the group was out in the living room having a group discussion about the new guy Carlos had latched onto, which was me.

"Don't you think this is a little quick?" James asked.

"No not really, what Carlos wants Carlos tends to get in the end anyway." Logan answered while chucking.

"Hey, no time for jokes..." James responded. "We seem to like him so far, and anyway, how many people would have done what he did without being paid for it? At the concert he saved all of us from media frenzy by covering up the accident." Kendall added.

"Well, I am going to go check on them, and make sure all is well..." James stated as he began moving from the couch toward the doorway. The sight before him was too much, and he motioned the other guys to come to the door while grabbing the camera. There we were asleep in each other's arms, in the middle of the bed, Carlos on top of my stomach with his head in the bend of my neck. The pictures that they took I am sure were all "Kodak" moments. After the last shot was taken, they preceded to go about there business except for James who covered us up with a blanket. As he moved to shut the door, he whispered, "I hope that this is the one for you Carlos. You have had too many rocky roads; you deserve some happiness in your life."

* * *

Ok there it. Chapter 2 has been posted. Tell me what you think. Do you love it, hate it, or want more of it. I am only going to continue this story as long as I have feedback. If the feedback stops then I will stop posting. I want to make sure that it is being enjoyed, but I need some kind of feedback about it. Thanks to the one person who did send me feedback it was really appreciated. I know nothing to make it a "M" rating yet, but it will be in the story soon that is if you all want to see where this goes.


End file.
